A Little Promise
by Iefe06
Summary: Alice telah membuat sebuah janji kecil, tetapi sangat begitu berarti untuk dirinya. Janji itu telah mengubah segalanya dan dia akan menepatinya untuk membuat sang kakak tersenyum dan bangga akan dirinya. Dan dia juga telah menerima sebuah kenyataan yang pahit itu. (One-shot / Bad Summary)


**A Little Promise**

 **Disclaimber :**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfrot, Family**

 **Warning : OOC(s), Typo(s), Alice's POV and Other Warning.**

 **Characters : Alice and Hans**

 **Summary : Alice telah membuat sebuah janji kecil, tetapi sangat begitu berarti untuk dirinya. Janji itu telah mengubah segalanya dan dia akan menepatinya untuk membuat sang kakak tersenyum dan bangga akan dirinya. Dan dia juga telah menerima sebuah kenyataan yang pahit itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Janji yang kecil, tetapi manis dan berarti."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada diriku dan kakaku, aku menganggap ini semua adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Siapa tahu, kakak akan menenangkan-ku sambil mengelus kepalaku dan memelukku dengan hangat yang membuat selalu nyaman. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi.

Saat ini di malam penuh keheningan, aku tidak bisa tidur dan masih membayangkan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama kakakku dulu. Sesekali, aku melirik ke sebuah boneka kucing putih-hitam pemberiannya yang kunamakan Deemo. Dia juga merupakan saksi bisu kejadian itu.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku, aku benci mengingat kejadian tragis itu. Kecelakaan itu.

Telah menghilangkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang amat penting.

"Kakak..." panggilku dengan pelan sambil menatap boneka itu dengan dalam-dalam, lalu aku pun bangun dari posisi tidurku dan mengambil boneka itu untuk memeluknya.

"Kenapa...kau harus pergi...?" sebuah suara parau keluar dari mulutku dan rasanya, aku ingin sekali menangis, tetapi aku tetap menahannya, aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang cengeng, "Padahal, aku masih ingin bersamamu dan mendengar sebuah alunan instrumental dari permainan piano indah darimu..." Entah mengapa, aku merasa mendengar sebuah alunan piano di pikiranku. Alunan piano indah yang selalu dimainkan oleh kakak.

Ingin mencubit lenganku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku masih berada di bawah alam sadar. Tetapi percuma saja, ini dunia nyata dan semua yang kulihat nyata.

"Aku berharap, aku sedang bermimpi buruk dan tiba-tiba, kau datang untuk menenangkanku agar aku tidak bermimpi buruk lagi..." ujarku yang masih tidak terima kenyataan.

"Kakak..." Tanpa sadar, aku merasakan pelupuk mataku mengeluarkan setetes air mata, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu..." Lidahku tercekat untuk melanjutkan kalimatku dan aku memaksanya dengan sekuat tenang, "... Untuk terakhir kalinya..."

Aku berharap Tuhan mendengar harapanku yang egois ini. Tolong, biarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kakakku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tolong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur sambil memeluk bonekaku dengan erat sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara _barritone_ yang memanggilku.

"Alice..."

Kedua mataku buka perlahan dan memperlihat seorang pemuda yang menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam dan menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu putih. Manik matanya yang berwarna coklat penuh kekelaman. Surainya yang seperti diriku. Sebuah senyuman ramah yang selalu terngiang di pikiranku. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan gagah-nya di hadapanku.

Aku pun langsung terbangun dan memanggilnya dengan tidak percaya, "Ka, Kakak!"

"Hai, Alice, apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan senyuman ramah yang masih terukir di bibirnya.

Tak ada jawaban dariku yang masih tidak percaya apa yang kulihat di depan mataku. Tak terasa, aku merasakan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk kedua mataku, "Kakak..."

Aku pun mendekatinya dengan perasaan tidak yakin, "Ka, kau nyata?" pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja dimulutku yang bodoh ini.

"Aku nyata, Alice. Kau ingin memelukku, boleh saja."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan terisak yang langsung keluar dari mulutku, "Kakak... Hiks... Aku kangen sekali... Hiks..." Lalu dia pun memelukku balik dengan erat dan menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepalaku, "Aku juga, Alice..."

Rasa kehangatan yang kurindukan pun tercapai dan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Tidak akan.

Lalu kami pun melepaskan pelukkan kami dan kakak mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, "Bagaimana kondisi ayah dan ibu?"

"Mereka sehat."

Sebuah kekehan kecil pun keluar dari mulutnya, "Syukur lah, aku harap kalian semua selalu sehat."

Aku pun langsung teringat dengan seseorang, "Kak, apa kabar dengan The Masked Lady?" tanyaku dengan cepat dan hanya sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban pertamanya, "Aku tidak tahu, Alice... Tetapi dia sepertinya baik-baik saja..."

Hanya sebuah gumaman 'oh' yang keluar dari mulutku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba, "Alice..." panggilnya dengan lembut.

"Apa, kak?"

"Apa aku boleh memberimu sebuah janji kecil sebelum pergi?"

Mataku langsung terbelak dan segera memegang lengannya, "Kakak mau ke mana?!"

Kakak hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksiku, "Aku akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tenang dan penuh kedamaian, Alice... Tetapi sebelum itu, mari kita membuat sebuah janji kecil..."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tangisanku.

"Kau harus menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Aku juga ingin melihatmu bermain piano seperti diriku sewaktu dulu. Aku yakin, kau bisa, Alice... Karena kau adalah harapanku satu-satunya, aku ingin melihat adik kecilku bermain piano dengan alunan yang indah kau ciptakan dari jari-jarimu... Dan satu lagi..." Dia pun membelai wajahku dan menyeka air mataku yang tanpa kusadari telah membasahi pipiku, "Aku ingin melihat Alice yang tersenyum manis. Bukan Alice yang menangis sedih..."

Air mataku semakin deras yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku dan masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang akan kuhadapi, "Kakak, jangan pergi... Ku mohon..."

"Tidak bisa, Alice... Aku harus pergi..."

Aku memegang lengannya dengan erat dan tatapan memohon kepadanya, "Kakak... Aku mohon..."

"Alice..." Pelupuk matanya juga mulai mengeluarkan air mata, "Kau ingin menepati janji kecilku, 'kan?" Lalu dia pun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan berkata, "Janji?" Dengan berat hati, Aku pun mengulurkan jari kelingkingku dan menyautkannya dengan jari kelingking kakakku, lalu dia mulai menghilang secara perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal, adik kecilku... Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi... Aku menyayangimu, Alice kecilku..." lalu dia pun mengecup dahiku dengan lembut dan perlahan menghilang di hadapanku.

Sekarang, dia sudah benar-benar menghilang dan pergi dariku.

Untuk selamanya.

"Kakak Hans..."

Aku pun menangis dalam keheningan dan memeluk bonekaku dengan erat.

Rasa sakit ini sangatlah sakit bagaikan dicabik-cabik.

Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku menangis dalam kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dari tidurku dan merasa ada sinar mentari yang membangunkanku, "Ugh..." keluhku yang sedang mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berada di antara dua dunia, yaitu nyata dan mimpi. Aku pun masih merasa ada sebuah bayangan yang masih terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku, di mana aku bertemu sosok mahluk hitam yang tinggi yang sigap menangkapku dengan lembut, karena aku terjatuh dari atas.

Setelah aku merasa mantap dengan kondisiku, aku pun langsung bangkit dari posisiku dan melihat sekelilingku, "Kakak...?" panggilku yang sepertinya belum bisa menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Aku hanya duduk diam di kasurku dan memandangi jari kelingking yang merupakan sebuah persetujuan dari janji kecil antara diriku dan kakak.

 _"Kau harus menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat."_

Kalimat itu langsung membuatku terdiam dan merenungkannya.

Tegar? Kuat? Apa aku bisa menjadi apa yang diinginkan kakak?

 _"Aku yakin, kau bisa, Alice."_

Dengan cepat, aku pun langsung mendekati jendela yang tertutup dengan tirai dan membukanya tirai itu, lalu membuka jendela untuk melihat dunia luar yang bersuasana pagi hari yang cerah. Langit pagi itu seakan-akan berkata bahwa aku masih bisa mencapai masa depanku dengan cerah dan membuat kakak tersenyum melihatku bisa seperti dirinya.

 _"Aku ingin melihat Alice tersenyum manis. Bukan menangis sedih."_

Tanpa kusadari, senyuman manis pun terukir di bibirku dan aku menatap langit biru yang cerah sambil berkata...

"Aku akan menepati janji kecil kita, kak."

Pada pagi hari itu, aku merasakan ada gejolakkan untuk mengubah hidupku dan aku bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu dengan ikhlas dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku bisa tersenyum manis lagi. Tangisan sedih pun hilang diterpa oleh angin.

Mulai hari itu, aku akan menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat.

Seperti janji kecil dari kakakku. Hans.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Louge**

 **Author : Fanfic pertama author di fandom Deemo dan merupakan pelampiasan author yang masih galau sama endingnya. Iyup, author nangis selama 3 malam sambil setel lagu 'Fluquor' di list lagu dengan perasaan galau. Berakhir, mata author bengkak pagi-pagi, karena kebanyakkan nangis.**

 **Makasih untuk Rayark yang sukses membuat author nangis sampai mata bengkak.** _By the way_ **, ketika author melihat sosok asli dari Deemo dan ternyata adalah sosok kakak dari The Little Girl bernama Alice itu... "Astaga, Deemo-nya jadi tampan begini..." sambil menggigit selimut dengan tidak elitnya.**

 **Ah, iya, terima kasih kepada teman author bernama F**** (sensor untuk keselamatan bersama) yang mengenalkan games ini gara-gara dia nggak sengaja melihat lagu 'Nine Eight Point' dan memintanya.**

 **Fel, lu kalau baca fanfic ini, makasih banyak, ye. Lu telah sukses membuat gua baper gara-gara games ini. Jangan hack avatar El****rd gua, ya.**

 **Ahem. Makasih untuk readers yang membaca fanfic ini dan saya tidak tahu kalian nangis atau nggak, tetapi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Review? (Lalu author dilempar piano sama siapa pun itu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope, I can write sequel for this story.**


End file.
